


The Smallest Jedi

by Fandom_Trash36 (snookie040604)



Category: Invader Zim, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody still refuses to believe Dib, Gen, He's very bad at it, How Do I Tag, Jedi Zim, My First AO3 Post, POV Alternating, The Jedi can't deal with this, Why Did I Write This?, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), Zim is a Jedi, Zim likes Yoda, the crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookie040604/pseuds/Fandom_Trash36
Summary: "Hello, I'm Jedi Knight Kol Reddag. What is your name?"A small smile was on the face of the strange man in front of him, the man wore funny clothes, and looked rather ridiculous with the pile of fur on top of his head. He was tall too, very tall. Maybe he should introduce himself."I am ZIM! The greatest Irken ever!"
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Zim (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. A Strange Species

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first fanfiction I post here on this site. I have no idea how any of this works so let's go!

A yellow Jedi cruiser touched down on the surface of the heavily populated planet. As small amounts of dust were pushed away from the cruiser's landing site, a human jumped out of the ship, his robes fluttering behind him. As he touched the metal walkway, he couldn't help but shutter. He was likely the first Jedi to step on this planet, or at least the first in many centuries. Though that was not a feat Jedi Knight Kol Reddag was too proud of. The Dark side is strong on this planet, likely due to its inhabitants. This planet is mostly avoided by the Republic, hoping to avoid any conflict.

Kol stood out among the inhabitants of the planet, in quite a literal sense as well. Small green aliens walked along the roads, moving in an almost synchronized pattern. Many looked very much alike, most variations being in the eye color or the shade of their green skin. An occasional droid could be seen walking by the small aliens. The Jedi stopped in front of a purple building, and let out a sigh. What he was looking for was in this building, then he could leave the planet. Inside the building were about a hundred children inside, and Kol walked right up to one. It was the smallest of the group, and it's ruby colored eyes looked up curiously at the Jedi Knight. It was almost cute, seeing how insectoid the small child was, his antennae seemed to show forms of emotion as well. The child seemed to hold all the innocence of the world, and Kol almost smiled. Until the kid kicked his leg as hard as it possibly could. The Jedi Knight looked unamused at the alien child, who was looking back at him with a big mischievous smile.

The human held back a sigh and knelt down in front of the kid. "Hello, I'm Jedi Knight Kol Reddag. What is your name?" It was always somewhat of a gamble talking to those of other species, if they didn't know, or physically can't speak it, communication could potentially become a problem. So far all he had heard these creatures speak was an odd clicking sound, which didn't look too good for him, as he didn't know their language.

The small child looked up at him for a few moments, a blank expression making him hard to read. Kol started to worry for a moment before finally, the green creature spoke up. "I am ZIM! The greatest Irken ever!" The green alien's voice was louder than the Jedi had expected, and as he spoke the child had shaken his small fists in the air.

"Well, Zim, it's nice to meet you. Your leader has allowed me to take you back with me to the Jedi Temple, where you will train in the ways of the force."

He could tell Zim felt a little clueless, which was expected of a newer species like this.

"Tallest Miyuki approved of this!" Zim squeaked excitedly, his small antennae immediately bouncing up.

Kol gave a small laugh, "Yeah, she did. Come on." The Jedi Knight gestured to the small child to follow him, which the little Irken did. As they walked along the streets of the planet, Zim stopped and scurried over to two Irkens.

"Red! Purple!" Zim shouted, and immediately the two Irkens looked uncomfortable. "Guess what!"

The two immediately looked uncomfortable as they turned to face the small Irken child in front of them. "What is it, Zim." Red asked with a sigh. Purple was eating a Licky-Sticky, trying to ignore Zim.

"I'm leaving Irk, on Tallest Miyuki's orders." Zim replied, a smug expression growing on his face.

Purple perked up almost immediately after hearing the news, and Red nodded, "Well, I guess you should be going then."

Zim seemed to remember the Jedi behind him and gave one last grin to the two Irkens before running back to meet Kol once more.

"Friends of yours?" Kol asked the small green alien as they walked to his cruiser, looking curiously at him.

"Yeah! Red and Purple are so cool!" Zim answered excitedly. The Jedi hummed in thought and turned to keep walking. After a few moments, the duo arrived at the yellow Jedi cruiser, which Zim looked at strangely. Finally the child spoke.

"What an ugly color."


	2. The Jedi Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Zim arrive at the Jedi Temple. Zim has many questions and dislikes children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one on my phone, sorry if the formatting is a mess!

As Kol Reddag approached Coruscant, he gave a small smile and looked to Zim, who had fallen asleep at some point on the trip. Despite being only about 4 years old, he had shown high levels of intelligence. He was curious about the small Irkens people, as most were. As far as the citizens of the Republic knew, they were a fairly new species as shown by the lack of diversity of the people. However, they already possessed technologies that could potentially rival their own. If Zim had the intelligence of a regular Irken, it was no wonder how they had advanced so quickly. While the Irken was still awake, he had talked quite a bit about his culture and species. It was a fairly intriguing conversation. Kol learned that his species depend heavily on their paks, which served as a brain to their species, it was who they were. He also learned a fair bit of their terminology.

As the yellow cruiser touched down on a landing pad, Kol turned around to shake Zim awake. The small green alien slowly stretched out his limbs, his posture resembling a loth cat. The Jedi gave a small chuckle, and softly shook the child. Ruby eyes met his own, and Zim pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes. "Hey Zim, we're here." That seemed to wake up the Irken, and he gave a big grin, exposing his zipper-like teeth. Zim clambered out of the cruiser and looked out at Coruscant. Kol could see the amazement on the child's face, and he moved to grab Zim's hand. He led the green alien to the Jedi temple, and that's when Zim froze.

The reaction was an expected one, the temple was large and beautiful and many often stopped in front of its steps to stare at its large arches and incredible design. Then Zim started shaking. That reaction wasn't expected. Not at all. "Hey, Zim, are you doing alright?" Kol asked, bending down in front of the small Irken. Zim silently nodded, though the Jedi could tell it was a lie if anything. He knelt down in front of the Irken and grasped his hand a little tighter. "You're going to be safe here, I promise." Zim seemed stiff for a moment, then the child relaxed and gave another nod. Kol gave a small smile and stood up, slowly leading Zim up the stairway.

The small Irken had to take large steps just to get up the stairs, often opting to take a jump once in a while. Zim hadn't said a word to the Jedi since they had landed on Coruscant, Kol had tried to start up a conversation once or twice along the way, but the smeet had stayed silent. Once they got inside the temple however, the Irken seemed to have over a million questions to ask.

"So what do you do here?"

"Who are your leaders?"

"How great are your numbers?"

"Why do your robots look like that?"

Kol was feeling slightly overwhelmed with all the questions. He tried to answer them as best as he could but the Irken didn't even seem to listen to him as the Jedi's explanation was cut off by another question.

"Why is everyone here so… tall?" Kol was almost taken aback by that question, he looked down at Zim who seemed upset. "Well, when you get older, you grow taller."

"I know that!" Zim snapped at the Jedi.

Kol didn't have a response to that. Almost as fast as the questions had come, they had left, leaving nothing but silence in its wake.

* * *

Coruscant was larger than Zim had expected. The buildings were large, the walkways were large, even the ships were massive in size. The Jedi was annoying as well. The Irken was trying to work hard and diligently on this mission -whatever it was- yet the Jedi kept interrupting his genius train of thought with his ridiculous conversation starters. Was it not clear enough that Zim required silence? The human was frustratingly tall as well. It was when they had arrived at the destination where things went wrong. Other sentiments were there, all as tall as the Jedi besides him, some even taller. Standing beside them made Zim feel inferior, Zim knew he should only feel that way in front of his Tallest though.

It was upsetting, though he shouldn't dwell on those thoughts. He had a mission to complete and he couldn't do that if he was worrying like this. The Jedi was in front of his face, looking at him. Zim didn't like when the human got that close, the Jedi didn't seem to notice. Finally he had let Zim enter the large building. The steps were big and Zim struggled to climb them, but he couldn't show weakness.

He saw many things inside the temple, and he asked many questions as well. The foolish human had answered all of them. There were a few strange-looking robots roaming the halls as well. They looked ridiculous, some looked like garbage was just thrown together. Of all the sentiments Zim had seen, they were all taller than him. The human could not offer him a good explanation. Zim knew he would grow, but likely not that tall. Maybe the planets gravitational pull would help increase his length?

Then Kol was gone, no longer by his side. It was nice, not having the meatbag insisting on holding his hand, or in his face. But it also felt lonely. For a long while, Zim sat alone in the temple. Kol had disappeared around 48 minutes ago, and Zim was starting to wish that he had listened to the human, just to know what he should be doing. He must've done it right because when Kol had emerged from a room he smiled towards Zim. The Irken shot up to his feet as the Jedi came to talk to him, but the human just sat beside him. "We're going to wait here for a little longer." Kol explained, catching Zim's confused expression.

Zim carefully sat down, keeping distance between himself and the human. Sometimes the way the that looked at Zim made him uncomfortable, especially when he saw his eyes. They were such a similar color, but his eyes were surrounded by white. It was strange, just like the patch of brown fur on top of the Jedi's head. Every being on this planet was strange, some looked like Kol, others didn't. On Irk, many of the Irkens looked the same. The S.I.R. units were all the same model. In some ways this planet reminded him of Irk as well. The pathways were filled with people going about their day, and the sky was filled with vehicles to those inpatient to walk. The buildings were similar too, the exception being their size. There were different colors on everything though, not the familiar shades of purple Zim had known. The star was brighter too, and it hurt his eyes to look at it. It was strange, not being on Irk.

"See you now, we will." A voice called out, interrupting Zim from his thoughts. The Irken looked up, and spotted a strange creature standing by him. It was small and green, just like him. That comforted Zim a bit. The smeet nodded and stood up, following the creature inside a room.

* * *

Yoda, as the strange creature was called, seemed alright to Zim. He often spoke funny, but it didn't bother Zim too much. Indeed, Yoda was alright. Until the old troll brought him to the crèche. It was fairly loud inside and Zim had to resist scowling. Children were playing a strange game Zim had never seen before, and shouting at each other in excitement. "Stay here, you will. With the Heliost clan, you will train." Yoda spoke, looking at Zim with an amused expression. Zim didn't respond, as he continued to look at the chaos the children were causing.

With a small chuckle Yoda had left, leaving Zim alone with the younglings. As the door shut, the children stopped what they were doing and looked up at Zim, who straightening his posture under the attention. One of the children -a blue nautolan- stood up and held out his hand in greeting. "Hello, I am Fannor Lant. I'm assuming you'll be joining the Heliost clan?"

Zim didn't take his hand, instead opting to cast him a cold glance. "Yes. Yes I am." Fannor looked uncomfortable for a second before dropping his hand.

"Uhm. Would you like to introduce yourself? Tell us your name, where your from, those kind of things!"

Zim stared at Fannor for a few minutes before relenting. "My name is Zim. I am from Irk."

The Irkens answer was short, as he didn't want to expand on anything else. It was silent for a few moments, then a few kids introduced themselves. There was a green Rodian who introduced himself as Tebey. Then was a Twi'lek, and her name was Oola Rha. Zim half-heartedly listened as they introduced themselves, as he looked around the crèche. There were two other children sitting in the room, and a few items scattered about. The Irken stared at one of the items on the floor, looking for its purpose when his musings were interrupted by Tebey.

"I've never heard about Irk before, can you tell us about it?"

Zim looked at the Rodian with a sly smile and responded, "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ye, there's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Dib, protector of the galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dib is suspicious is the new youngling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one guys. I know it's pretty short and honestly really late, but I just couldn't find any inspiration to write. I will try and continue this but recently I'm finding I have less time to work on writing, though I hope to keep on updating.

Nobody believed Dib. He had accepted that fact a long time ago. Nobody believed him when he saw a ghost floating down the halls. ("We cannot see the spirits of the dead, their conscience becomes one with the force.") They didn't believe him when he saw Bigfoot in the refresher. ("Bigfoot is simply a tale told by drunken pirates.") Dib was used to Jedi's dismissal towards the things he saw, and he accepted they would never listen to him. That was alright.

He just wished they would listen to him now. "I'm telling you, I saw Zim messing with the droid!"

"Nobody messed with the droid, Dib. It was just a malfunction caused by an error in the droid's programming." A Jedi knight calmly explained to the youngling, setting his hand on the boy's head.

Dib had to resist growling at the knight as he walked away, leaving Dib alone. "I know what I saw!" The black-haired boy shouted, to no-one in particular, before turning on his heels and storming back to his crèche. He walked through the door and collapsed on his bed with a huff, grabbing his head in frustration. Zim was a menace, and everyone refused to see it, Dib knew the Irken was trouble the moment he walked into the crèche.

Zim caused problem after problem, and only Dib knew what he was doing. Despite the ignorance of all the other Jedi, Dib would stand against Zim, and fight to keep him from destroying the whole temple. He would fight Zim to keep everyone safe, whether they knew it or not. One day, they would have to come to terms and realize what Zim was doing, and the Irken's days of tyranny would be over.

* * *

It wasn't too long before he caught Zim in his heinous acts once more. It had actually only been two days.

The Irken was sitting on the floor, facing a corner and Dib had to get closer to see what he was doing. A few careful steps later and the boy could see what the little green menace was making. A blaster, Zim was making a blaster. It was purple in color, and Dib wondered how he even got his hands on the materials. It sas a different design than the blasters Dib knew of, looking more like a giant block of metal than an actual functioning weapon. The human had his doubts it would work, but he still quickly drove down, grabbing the weapon from Zim's hands. With a loud screech Zim stood up, shooting a sharp glare at Dib. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ZIM!" The Irken shouted, lunging towards the human.

Dib quickly dodged the angry flying Irken, shaking his head. "No way! I don't even know what you're going to use it for, for all I know you could be trying to kill somebody!"

"Clearly there is something wrong with your big, smelly head! Zim said to give it back!" The alien hissed, grabbing at Dib's arm, which was holding the weapon.

Dib stumbled back into the hallways of the Jedi Temple, nearly falling on a padawan. With a agitated hiss, Zim yanked on Dib's arm pulling him closer. Dib could feel the Irken's claws digging into his skin, and he quickly used his free hand to knock Zim back. Before any further attacks could be made, a Jedi Knight separated the fighting duo. Dib looked up to see a disappointed nautolan, staring at the blaster in Dib's hand.

"Before you say anything, this is Zim's!" Dib exclaimed, pointing at the weapon in his hands.

"Yet you are the one holding it?" The Knight asked, in a calm manner, but Dib could hear the dissatisfaction in his voice. In the end, Dib was the one who got on trouble, they even set up an appointment with a mind healer for him. The youngling did attend, but hadn't paid too much attention, instead he planned. He planned how to expose Zim for the evil alien he was, he would keep the galaxy safe from the green menace! Dib felt more confident as he stepped through the doors of the crèche. He walked right past the other younglings, and ignored Zim. He needed to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry about how this chapter ended up, and if I'm unable to update next month please don't be too upset. I will try my best to continue this, but it just might not work out in a nice schedule.


	4. Lightsabers and Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim finds himself with a lightsaber in his hands. He also finds a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... so this is later than expected. I'm sorry, but I've really struggled with writer's block. I really struggled while writing this chapter, and I might have messed up while writing certain characters. I hope this doesn't happen again, but just be aware that my updates might no longer hold a schedule. I am currently working on finding ways to keep myself writing.
> 
> I will admit there have been times I thought about dropping this all together, but I don't want to do that to you guys, and honestly I want to also finish this for myself. I have never finished anything I've written, and I hoped that this would be the one I would finish back when I started writing it. So as of right now I have no plans of dropping this fanfiction. Anyways, sorry for all that. You can read the Chapet now!

Most of the classes in the temple were horrible. Zim felt no need to attend them after all, all this information was in his PAK. He knew all of the lessons they could ever teach. If he had to choose a favorite it would probably be history, but only because they weren't allowed to train with lightsabers yet. Zim was always amazed when he saw their soft glow, perhaps it was the only weapon on par with Irken technology. It's ability to easily cut through things seemed to call Zim. He had to have one, and not just later, as the Jedi kept promising. Zim had to have one now.

So that's why the little Irken was hiding in the halls of the Jedi temple, the smooth hilt of a lightsaber on his hands. He let out a soft giggle as a Jedi searched the dark hall, eyes narrowed to find Zim. The small, green alien watched carefully, making sure to stay out of sight as he snuck into a dark room. A maintenance closet, if the machinery and droids were any sign to go by. Zim stood up straight, his antennae just a few inches short of the ceiling.

The Irken pulled out the lightsaber and shifted it around, before igniting it. A bright green beam of light shot out of the hilt, quickly spearing the droid in front of him. One of the droids let out an annoyed cry, running into Zim's leg. It proved to be an unwise move as Zim gleefully sliced the droid in half. The destructive Irken laughed maniacally, swinging the lightsaber around with ecstasy.

Until he was pulled out of the maintenance closet. Zim turned around, ready to attack whoever had touched him with his new weapon. The weapon which was no longer in the hands of Zim, but rather an angry looking Kol.

"Zim." The Jedi Knight spoke in a very dry tone. The small Irken knew he was in trouble. "Care to explain how you got your hands on a lightsaber?"

"Zim found it." The Irken stayed, looking at Kol with a neutral look. He knew he would get in trouble anyways, so he might as well mess around. What was the worst they could do anyways, the Jedi all protested against violence of any kind, at least as far as he knew.

He avoided looking at Kol's disappointed stare. Though the Irken frowned when the Knight held out his hand expectantly, and he knew he had to hand the weapon over. With a reluctant sigh, the Irken handed the lightsaber to the Jedi. The lightsaber hilt glinted in the light, and Kol stood up, pocketing the weapon. "Zim. Head to the crèche. We will discuss this later."

Zim nodded, marching off to the crèche his head held high. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Zim was no longer allowed to leave the crèche without supervision. It was a lame punishment, but it bugged Zim nevertheless. He had to be escorted by some Knight anytime he had to go anywhere. Dib seemed to take great amusement from his troubles, giving a stupid big grin anytime he walked by.

Things were slow at the Jedi Temple, and that just made things even worse for Zim. The Irken often found himself wondering when he would finally leave this place. Zim was filled with a longing to explore and fight. He needed adventure and excitement in his life. The Jedi seemed to be the opposite of what he wanted. Rather than exploration they preferred to visit places already known. They preferred to make peace, rather than war. They lived calm and protected lives, and were content with the life they lived.

However, despite how it might have felt, the small Irken seemed to have found one who shared his beliefs. A human named Gaz. She was not anything like the other Jedi. Her expression always seemed to be one of anger or annoyance, of sometimes just indifference. It was strange, seeing how one so intimidating could be found in a temple full of Jedi. Zim wondered how he could have been so oblivious to her presence. Perhaps it was just how silent she was, staying out of the way. In fact, she hardly spoke at all, unless somebody angered her.

Zim and Gaz talked sometimes, though he quickly learned not to talk for too long, lest he upset the beast inside. She told him how she and Dib were fairly close, as they had come to the Jedi temple around the same time. Zim had just frowned when she said that, he didn't want to say anything potentially offensive. While the Irken did fear the human, he also felt something else while around here. He felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I was hoping to add Gaz but I never found a good opportunity until now. No, Gaz and Dib are not siblings in this universe, just stopping those questions now. My reason is because plot reasons.
> 
> Also, expect a time skip next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any formatting or spelling errors. This whole chapter was written and submitted on my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that was the first little part there. Let me know what you all think, I'll try my hardest to update at least once a month, but we'll see how life works out! I know it was a little short but that's something I,m trying to work on.


End file.
